Somewhere where I can sleep
by Shining Dahlia
Summary: Sora shattering revelation maybe AU because Kairi and Riku together is a rare thing...


."Brr... This water is so cold!" said Riku, touching the water with his feet tips and then looking to Sora. The other one looked extremely serious and quiet, with a faint smile "Well, Sora-kun... why the long face?"

."Well..." the words were really suffocating Sora's throat, but he knew he needed to be brave now. That's what he wanted to say... That's what he wanted to do "It's almost three years now... That you and Kairi-chan have been together..."

."Yeah... it seems so long and such short time..." answered Riku, smiling faintly too and now looking to the full moon "But what you want to say?" he looked back at Sora.

."Ahn..." Sora sighed sadly "It is just..." the tears came to his eyes again and then he had to breathe deeply.

."I love you too, Sora-kun, don't worry" said Riku, hugging his friend.

.Sora closed his eyes, ashamed. The tears started to flow quickly as Sora felt the arms around him... And that sweet and clean scent that Riku always had, his skin, every deep detail...

."Riku-kun...I-I-I, listen please..."

.Riku released Sora and looked at him, worried.

."I... I love you too, but... This love I feel... Is so... weird. I don't understand it... Why I always have to feel those things...?"

."I don't understand what you want to say"

."It is like... I love you, but... Sometimes, I feel such weird things like, like, like... Like sometimes I wish I could kiss you and hold your hand, and be hugged with you all the time like you and Kairi-chan do... And, and..." Sora just realized he said the things he wanted, but there were so much more "But I feel so ashamed that I want you so much and you are the boyfriend of my best friend... And sometimes those feelings are so strong..." he started to cry again at that point "That I feel it might kill me... And then it makes me wanna die sometimes... And, and, and..."

.Sora fell to his knees, sobbing desperately.

."Sora-kun..." Riku hugged him again "I'm so sorry I make you feel those things..."

."Riku-kun..." sobbed Sora "I feel this since the day we met... But, but..."

."Why are you telling me this now, then?"

."Because I know..." and then reality came back to Sora and he became more calm "I know I can't make you happy like Kairi-chan makes. I told you... because I don't want to feel those things for you anymore... This isn't love, Riku-kun... I don't know which name to give to this... but this thing is just too big and too cruel to be love..."

.They stayed like that for a time, in silence, listening the ocean's whispers.

."I imagine what the others would say, if they hear me saying those things..." said Sora, with a bit of irony in his voice.

."You are so different, Sora-kun. I never thought you would say such painful things... Thinking in what the others would say... being ironic..."

."I think it's my heart then... my heart may be changing..."

."There is something I can do to ease your pain?"

."I don't know... Saying this to you... doesn't make it easier..."

."Kiss me, then"

.They just looked to each other and when their lips touched, someone's tear fell to the sand. They hugged each other again.

."I'm sorry, Riku-kun. I wish I could be a better friend..."

.But Riku didn't answered.

."Kairi-chan already knows about that... I told her in her past birthday..."

."You thought in that too? Wow, Sora-kun, you are being really clever... What she said?"

."She didn't care too much, but sometimes I see in her eyes a shadow of doubt towards me... I don't blame her, I just blame me..." and then Sora released Riku and stood up.

."Where are you going?"

."I don't know... Riku-kun, but just take care of yourself from now on. I'm going to somewhere where I can sleep, now that my heart feels a little lighter..."

.And then Sora turned around and walked the sandbar, humming a soft song. Riku stayed thinking a weird thought: "We three could have made a great couple..."

* * *

**A.N: Thank you for reading, please critics and everything else on reviews, thank you. n.n**


End file.
